


Альтернативно одаренные

by AgniRo, WTF Galactic Empire 2021 (Team_Galactic_Empire)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternative Universe - Canon Divergence, Don't copy to another site, Fluff, Gen, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:54:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29050962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgniRo/pseuds/AgniRo, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Team_Galactic_Empire/pseuds/WTF%20Galactic%20Empire%202021
Summary: “Мы ругаться начнем во время или после чая?” — спросил Пиетт.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 25
Collections: Galactic Empire: Winter Fandom Battle 2021, Galactic Empire: Winter Fandom Battle 2021 - Level 2 Quest 1 - Тексты G-PG-13, Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021





	Альтернативно одаренные

**Author's Note:**

> По заявке читателя, который хотел узнать, как Пиетт и Черный-11 собачились на “Исполнителе”.  
> Согласие автора предыдущего текста получено.

Не устраивать разборки прилюдно — золотое правило командиров. Вампа командиром не значился, он — всего лишь пилот «Черной эскадрильи», бессменный ведомый милорда. Номер его позывного никак не намекал на руководящую должность... Для тех, кто не служил во флоте. Во флоте царила альтернативная математика, и две единицы в бою занимали место перед двойкой. 

Черный-11 приложил ладонь к сканеру на входе в каюту капитана «Исполнителя».

— Я считаю, что поступил правильно, — не оборачиваясь, объявил Пиетт.

Он медитировал стоя перед экраном в гостиной-кабинете. Красиво бы вышло, обнаружься там пара-другая ИЗР-ов, но нет. Только кирпично-красная планета с бывшей базой нечистых на лапу разумных и чернота.

— Согласен с вами, капитан, — Вампа остановился посреди комнаты.

Пиетт шустро обернулся. Из него бы вышел неплохой пилот: хваткий, незаметный, упертый, как банта. Влезает в любую дыру и возвращается с печеньками. Самое то для автономных операций. Но капитан терпеть не мог пилотировать малогабаритный транспорт.

— Я составил другое мнение, — с плохо скрытым ехидством сообщил Пиетт. — После того, как значительно расширил свой боевой словарный запас за счет вашей тирады в эфире сегодня.

— Когда плотно общаешься с милордом, — Вампа пожал плечами.

Пиетт завистливо покивал. О богатстве словарного запаса главкома ходили легенды. Говорят, он приобрел его в юные годы, во время многочисленных агрессивных переговоров при участии одаренных.

— Чай или каф? — предложил Пиетт.

— Не хочу знать, кто вас натаскал на эту дипломатию, — с отвращением сказал Вампа. — Чай.

Пиетт отгреб датапады с документами на край рабочего стола и выставил чашки.

— Не хотите — не надо, — покладисто согласился он. — Мы ругаться начнем во время или после?

Вампа устроился в кресле, пригубил напиток. Горьковатый аромат освежал. Пиетт заваривал чай, как никто другой, поэтому Вампа каждый раз отказывался от кафа, но вопрос давно превратился в раздражающую, но ценную традицию.

— Давайте сейчас, у меня двадцать минут.

— Жаль, — расстроился Пиетт. — Ребята достали-таки ту игрушку, новую «Lock On: атака биосов».

— С-ситх, — отпихнул чашку Вампа. — Пока милорд в отъезде, сами понимаете.

— Та же история, все на мне, — скривился Пиетт. — Но я мельком глянул: за врагов здоровенные пузатые био-корабли, почти не убиваемые. Можно поиграть за Трауна. Стратегии больше, чем тактики. У наших — какие-то лазеры на кайберах, но там важно время накачки и куча всего, тонкие механизмы.

Вампа прошипел что-то неразборчивое. Пиетт с интересом прислушался. Вампа пригладил ежик волос.

— Ладно, капитан. Начистоту: дураками нас выставили. Нет, ваши резоны ясны, успех операции в приоритете. Но. СИД-эскадрилий на «Исполнителе» больше сотни, а персональные операторы аж на мостике именно для нас. Милорд вернется — закопает нас обоих.

Пиетт потер подбородок.

— «Черные» в самом пекле, — честно ответил он. — Вас разобьют, да без милорда — зароют весь мостик. Если с милордом — весь ИЗР. Я должен вести вас. Должен знать, пора базу-дельта-ноль устраивать или нет.

— Дерьмо, — Вампа загородил лицо рукой. — С вами торговаться хуже, чем с интендантом.

— Сейчас обидно было, — выпрямился Пиетт и стал похож на худую исаламири в защитной стойке. Зеленоватую от недосыпа.

— Ладно, капитан, — Вампа поднялся. — Вы нас ведете, но никакого вмешательства в работу, тем более на общей имперской частоте. Уговор?

— Уговор, — махнул рукой Пиетт и обмяк в кресле. — Кстати, милорд подтвердил, что возвращается. Расчетное время — три часа.

Вампа оживился.

— Тогда с вас чай и копия «Lock On». — Он шутливо отсалютовал и вымелся за дверь, как на форсаже.

— И литр успокоительного, — пробормотал Пиетт. — А то не уймешься.

Проглотил холодный чай, подтянул к себе датапад и взялся за отчет о сегодняшней операции по зачистке базы. Вампа вряд ли специально заложит его милорду, но скрывать самодеятельность Пиетт не привык. В конце концов, он капитан «Исполнителя», а это флагман Вейдера. А Пиетт — человек Вейдера, и как им стал, запомнил на всю жизнь. Когда желторотым лейтенантом постучался в апартаменты милорда, потея под кителем, и доложил, что ИСБ поручила ему строчить доклады о происходящем на корабле.

Он выбрал. И выжил. Даже ушел на своих двоих, и сил хватило накачаться успокоительным без помощи медиков. Он долго ждал санкций от ИСБ, но те затихли — будто не знали некоего Фирмуса Пиетта никогда.

Позже он понял, что выбор делали все, так или иначе. Если ты человек Вейдера — ты докладываешься с потрохами и огребаешь лично от милорда. Но будь уверен: тебя не сдадут никому, даже Императору. Милорд — не зря второй по силе одаренный в Галактике. Альтернативно одаренный.

Пиетт мягко улыбнулся и свернул отчет. Еще час до дежурства. Он загрузил игрушку и запустил копирование. Флотские техники традиционно не покупали ничего из того, что можно взломать и скачать. Это отслеживалось, но вхолостую, потому что иначе как заставить людей оттачивать навыки в свободное от работы время?

Он перетряхнул запасы чая и выудил один, с древесным ароматом и легким снотворным эффектом. Вампа его не пробовал. Заснуть не заснет, но переживать за своего драгоценного милорда перестанет. Тот об одиночных миссиях не докладывает, конечно, но уж его СИД Вампа облазит сверху донизу под видом техобслуживания и отметины пересчитает. Личное время угробит на ремонт. А после отбоя бледной тенью придет материться над чашкой. Не впервой. Пиетт выставил баночку с чаем на видное место, подумал и заварил каф.

В конце концов, поспать ему сегодня не доведется точно. Пиетт покосился на заставку «Lock On» и ухмыльнулся. Оно того стоит.


End file.
